english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Oppenheimer
Alan Oppenheimer (born April 23, 1930) is an American character actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Merlin in The Legend of Prince Valiant. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Auctioneer (ep73) *Battle of the Planets (1978) - Additional Voices *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Blackstar (1981) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987) - Councillor Berrybowum (ep28) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) - Captain Kernel (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Squid (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Flash Gordon (1979) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-1985) - Cringer/'Battlecat', Man-At-Arms, Merman, Skeletor *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (2000) - Gravely Announcer (ep24), TV Announcer (ep24) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985-1987) - Cringer/Battlecat, Skeletor *Snorks (1987) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Father Time (ep8) *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Alfred Pennyworth 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *9 (2009) - Scientist *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (1985) - Skeletor 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Mummy *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oomp Video Games 'Video Games' *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Cult Ghoul Thug/Soldier/Kamikaze, Harold, Wasteland Trader (Jesse) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Paladin Brandis *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Mayor Need *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Chariot Master, Dyntos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1973-2015. Category:American Voice Actors